


High School Romance

by Ambenya



Category: Angerme, Berryz Koubou, C-ute, Country Girls (Japanese Band), Hello! Project, Juice Juice (Band), Morning Musume., こぶしファクトリー | Kobushi Factory, つばきファクトリー | Tsubaki Factory
Genre: F/F, Jealousy, Lots of pairings, Other, Slice of Life, school setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 04:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambenya/pseuds/Ambenya
Summary: It's the start of the new year at school and Ikuta Erina is determined to have a great year and confess to her crush, Ishida Ayumi. Friendships are tested of course and rivals appear after all this is high school.





	1. First day of school

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Hello! Project. I only own my ideas. Thank you for taking the time to read! Please leave a comment or whatever and enjoy!

It was the first day of school and the first day of being a second-year high schooler for Ikuta Erina.

For the most part it seemed like a normal sunny day, Erina had gotten up early and was making her way to school.

“I’m getting the feeling that this year will be a great year!” Eripon said to herself as she arrived to the school.

“Hopefully it is, it seems to be off to a good start so far with this weather.” Erina turned around to see Suzuki Kanon. A sweet and reliable girl who Erina became friends with in their first year.

“Ah! Good morning Kanon-chan! Any idea if Fuku-chan and Riho are here yet?” Eripon asked the slightly chubby girl that always had a smile on her face.

“I think Mizuki maybe around here somewhere and I just got a message a little while ago from Riho saying she woke up late and is running a little late.” Kanon said with a small laugh.

Erina laughed a little to herself. “No surprise there since Riho seems to like to sleep a lot. Why don’t we go look at the board to see what class we made it in?” Erina said pointing at the board that everyone was surrounding.

“Sure and we can check for Fuku-chan and Riho’s names on there too.” Kanon said looking at the group of students.

Just as she said this Erina and Kanon heard a girl yelling and the sound of footsteps coming toward them. “Oh! Look who made it on time, guess we won’t have to look for your name now anyway.” Erina said as Sayashi Riho came up to them breathing heavily looking tired.

“You just hush your mouth. I was having a good dream.” Riho said with a small glare and a sigh to her friend.

“Oh? What about?” Kanon teased their friend who blushed but before she could say anything the three girls heard a soft and calming voice.

“You two quit picking on Riho-chan. Glad you all made it on time for the first day of school.” Fukumura Mizuki said with a sweet smile that stopped the girls from bickering.

“Oi! Mizuki-chan, where have you been? We’ve been waiting for you!” Eripon said with a pout and stomp of her foot causing the others to laugh. She couldn’t hold herself together for very long before she started laughing too.

After a little bit Mizuki replied with a smile. “I was actually with the student council thank you very much. So actually, I’ve been waiting for you guys.” The taller girl said with a taunting smirk.

“Of course you were… Well anyway, why don’t we check for our names now before the assembly starts?” The shorter haired girl said changing the subject.

The four girls began walking to the board. When they got there a girl caught Erina’s eyes. She was standing with a few other girls. The girl was small with hair that was a light brown color and a little past her shoulders. She had beautiful brown eyes that anytime Eripon looked into them she felt like the girl was staring into her soul.

“Keep staring like that, Ikuta and she will think you’re a creep.” Eripon looked to her right and saw it was Riho who said that.

“She won’t think I’m a creep. You’re just picking on me.” Erina said with a small glare to the longer haired girl.

“She will if I go tell her.” Riho said with her signature smirk to her friend who glared at her.

“Riho-chan, stop picking on Eripon.” Fuku-chan said scolding the shorter girl.

“Anyway it seems like Eripon and Fuku-chan are in the same class and Riho and I are in the same one this year. I guess we’re split up this year.” Kanon said pointing back at the board.

“That sucks we won’t all be in the same class this year.” Eripon said with a small pout when she noticed out of the corner of her eye that the girl she was staring at was walking towards them with a few other girls.

As they were walking up Erina couldn’t help but notice the way the girl looked while walking with her hair blowing in the wind. Eripon knew the girl but hadn’t talked to her much yet.

“Hello, Ayumi-chan. It’s a beautiful day, isn’t it?” Zukki said with a smile to the small girl.

“It really is. So, are you going to be in the dance club again this year, Sayashi-san?” Ayumi asked the girl who had just been teasing Erina.

“Of course! Why wouldn’t I be? Hoping to get all the attention this year?” Riho said teasing the other club member.

“No, things just wouldn’t be that fun without my rival.” Ayumi said with a smirk.

Erina felt a small hint of jealousy from the way Riho was talking to her crush. However, just before she could say anything suddenly there was a high pitch squeal followed by a giggle.

Everyone turned to see what the commotion was all about that was coming from the other girls that were following Ayumi.

“Ishida-senpai! Will you tell Maa-chan to stop poking me and saying there’s a boy in this school?” A short-haired girl that looked irritated.

“Sato-san, leave Duu alone. Kudo, I can’t always stop her just because we’re neighbors. Why don’t you ask her yourself? Maybe you like the attention. Hmm?” Ayumi replied with a raised eyebrow.

The comment made the short-haired girl blush bright red. “Yeah right… Anyway, who’re are these people?” The girl said with a smile to the group trying to change the subject.

“Oh, this is Sayashi-san, Suzuki-chan, Fukumura-san, and Ikuta-san.” Ayumi said motioning to the girls.

The two girls who were messing around before looked at the group but Erina felt the short-haired girl look at her a little longer than the others before smirking and chuckling a little to herself which irritated the girl.

Ayumi turned back to them before motioning to the other girls. “And this is Kudo Haruka-chan and Sato Masaki-chan. They’re both just first years but I have known them for years.” Ayumi said with a smile.

“Hey you guys just up and left me over there. What are you doing exactly?” A girl with long hair and slightly tan skin, Erina knew her since she was a in the same year. The girl’s name was Iikubo Haruna, a funny and nice girl all be it kind of nerdy.

“Sorry Haruna-chan, I decided to come over here and I guess these two chose to follow. Anyway, did you find out about the classes we’re in?” The short-girl asked with a certain sparkle in her eyes that Erina thought was cute but didn’t know what it was about.

“We’re in class 2-C together and you two are in class 1-B together.” Haruna said shaking her head at the smaller girl who sighed knowing what the sign meant but leaving Eripon and her group confused.

“Well, we all better head to the assembly it’s about to start soon. Maybe we can all catch up during lunch.” Fuku-chan said to Ayumi and the others before turning around with Zukki and Riho following behind.

Erina decided to stay behind for a little bit to talk real fast to the smaller girl she had feelings for. “Well, I hope you all have a wonderful day today. Oh, and you look really pretty today Ayumi-chan. Is it okay that I call you that?” Erina asked with a kind of flirty smile.

Ayumi blushed at the compliment slightly before her mind clicked that Eripon had just asked her a question. “Sure you can call me that, Ikuta-san.” She said with a big smile on her face that made Erina blush a little.

“Please you can be a little friendlier you know.” Eripon said with a smile back.

“Okay, Ikuta-sa – I mean, Ikuta-chan.” Ayumi’s smile grew more as did her blush.

“Well I better go before the others wonder where I’m at and get mad.” Eripon said before running off to catch up.

Ayumi stood there staring after the girl that made her blush bright red and smile grow.

“So that’s the Ikuta Erina you’re always talking about?” Kudo asked with looking in the same area.

“Yep, that’s the great Erina that you’ve heard so much about from Ayumi.” Haruna said with a smirk to the boyish looking girl.

“She was quiet the whole time. And she had a scary face when we looked at her earlier. Like this.” Masaki said while trying to pull off the look that Eripon had on earlier.

“Maa-chan, that’s not very nice. She’s actually a really nice girl and super funny. I can’t believe she called me pretty…” Ayumi turned red again just at the thought of it.

“Hmm… I think Duu is prettier though!” Maa-chan said causing the tomboy to blush and the short girl to glare her.

Haruna laughed at the three girls who were now all kind of arguing. “Ah young love…” Haruna said with a sigh.

“Why don’t we make our way to the assembly now and settle this all later with a little help?” Haruna said with a smile that made all three girls suspicious but they all decided to agree not knowing what was going through the girl’s head.


	2. Enjoying Lunch!

 After the school assembly ended everyone went to their homerooms. Erina and Fuku-chan walked into their classroom together.

“That was so boring! Why do we always have to sit through those things?” Eripon asked her friend as they entered.

“Well, they have a good reason plus it’s like a welcome party for the first years I think. Anyway, what took you so long to catch up with us?” Mizuki asked curious what it could have been.

Eripon grinned at her friend. “I was actually talking to Ayumi-chan earlier.”

When Erina said that Mizuki looked at her more interested than she was before. “Oh? How did that go?” Fuku-chan asked knowing that her friend had feeling for the smaller girl.

No one else knew just how much Eripon actually had feelings for Ayumi. As for Zukki and Riho, they knew Erina had at least a tiny crush on the small girl but they just figured that at some point Eripon would find someone else to flirt with. Since during their whole first year Erina became known for her flirtatiousness but at some point, she would lose interest.

However, Mizuki knew Erina’s feeling for Ayumi were different because the one person Eripon went to talk to about her feelings was Mizuki since she was like the sister she never had.

“I told her she was pretty today and then I called her Ayumi-chan which she blushed about.” Erina whispered with a huge smile on her face.

Mizuki was excited for her friend. “Wow, really? That’s great!” Fuku-chan said while clapping her hands.

“Shhh… Anyway, after that I managed to get her to call me Ikuta-chan! She so cute and pretty! If only I could just confess…” Eripon said going from excited to sad fast.

“I’m sure you will there one day. It takes baby steps, you know.” Mizuki said patting her friend on the back.

“I know… Anyway, why don’t we try to look for our desks?” Erina said trying to change the subject.

The two joined the rest of their classmates in searching for their desk. When suddenly Mizuki felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She looked turned her head slightly to see who it was and saw her best friend since she was a little kid behind her smiling which made her squeal a little and hug the girl causing Eripon to look and see who it was.

“Hey! It seems we’re in the same class this year Fuku-chan.” The girl was short with short hair and boyish but cute looks.

It was Takeuchi Akari, who was Mizuki’s best and childhood friend. She was also Fuku-chan’s crush which Eripon knew.

“That’s cool you two are in the same class this year after having to split up last year.” Erina said with a smile and playfully nudging the taller of the two hugging.

“I’m so happy to be back it the same class as Akari-chan. I missed you last year…” The long-haired girl said with a small blush and that caused Take-chan to blush too.

“Same here, but at least you made more friends in my place.” Akari said with big smile.

“Oh please! No one could ever replace you, Take-chan!” Fuku-chan said which made said girl blush.

Erina decided to leave the two girls alone and look for her seat by herself. She knew the two girls always texted and talked but every time the two saw each other it was like they had been apart for years.

Erina found her seat which, lucky for her was right next to the window.  She thought about what had happened earlier when the teacher walked in.

“Hello everyone, my name is Niigaki Risa and I will be your homeroom teacher. I hope we can all get along well. If you all need help with anything just let me know.” The teacher said with a sweet smile that made Eripon feel better even though the teacher was talking to the whole class.

The whole morning went by fast for Erina and before she knew it, it was lunch time. Erina, Fuku-chan, Riho and Zukki had decided that morning that they would all eat lunch together.

“Hey Take-chan, do you want to join us for lunch?” Fuku-chan asked her tomboy friend.

“I would love to but I was going to spend it with my other group of friends. But you and your friends are welcome to join us.” Akari said with a cute smile.

“Sure, I don’t see why not? Let’s get Riho and Kanon-chan from their classroom first and then we can all go meet up with your friends, is that all right with you, Take-chan?” Fuku-chan said with a smile that melted the short girl’s heart.

“Yeah that’s fine by me. We can all just meet right back here.” Akari responded happily.

“Well we better hurry before Riho thinks we ran off somewhere together.” Eripon said jokingly since they all had an inside joke since everyone in the school thought Eripon and Mizuki were couple from how they acted.

“Yeah, don’t want to irritate her. Luckily Zukki is there with her or we would never hear the end of it. See you in a minute, Akari-chan.” Fuku-chan giggled and then wrapped her arm around Erina’s just like a couple would.

As the two started to walk off, Eripon looked back just to see Take-chan’s reaction to the two of them. When she looked back she saw Akari glare her so hard that if looks could kill she would be dead.

Erina smirked since she figured that Akari might secretly love her childhood friend Mizuki. Even though Eripon was KY she could tell when two people liked each other.

“So, are you excited to have your crush in the same class this year?” Eripon asked her friend who was smiling brightly.

“Yeah I’m very surprised to see her in the same class.” Fuku-chan said trying her best not to squeal while crushing her friend’s arm.

“Oi! Loosen up your grip there Mizuki-chan! I don’t want you breaking my arm now.” The shorter-haired girl said as she yanked her arm away.

“Sorry I forget how strong I am sometimes I guess…” Mizuki chuckled a little bit embarrassed about how excited she got.

“Hey, can you two not flirt while we’re at school? It’s kinda annoying.” The two looked in front of them and saw Riho pouting impatiently at the two girls with Zukki right behind her.

“We’re not flirting! Just messing around like friends do.” Erina said sticking her tongue out at her friend.

“Well some people might get the wrong idea.” Riho said seriously while looking the girl with shorter hair confusing her but before she could respond Kanon decided then would be a good time to chime in.

 “Anyway, where do we want to eat? I was thinking about going outside today.” Kanon said with her huge smile.

“Sure but we have a few other people who we were going to join with.” Mizuki said with a smile back.

“Don’t forget that Ayumi-chan and her friends are going to join us as well.” Erina chimed in happily.

“Okay, well then why don’t you and Riho go get Ayumi-chan and her friends and meet us outside by the big tree?” Kanon asked the other three girls in a calming voice.

“Why does Riho have to tag along with me and not you or Mizuki-chan?” Eripon asked pouting at her group of friends. When her and Riho are alone they tend to argue, and make people wonder how the two of them were even friends.

“Because the two of you need to get along more. So, you two go and we will see you later.” Fuku-chan said as she and Zukki turned around and walked away from the two frenemies.

Riho and Eripon looked at each other before turning away irritated.

“Anyway, we better go get your love before she finds someone else.” Riho said before she started walking to the next class over.

“Hey! What’s that supposed to mean? Riho! Wait for me!” Erina shouted before going to catch up to her friend.

“So Riho, who was your dream about this morning?” Erina asked deciding to tease the shorter girl.

“What do you mean by who?” Riho asked looking at the taller girl.

“Well, you said it was a good dream. So, I was just wondering who it was about?” Eripon said with a smirk and a nudge.

Riho blushed at what Erina had been implying before glaring at her. “Who said it was about anyone it could have been about anything!” Riho said irritated at the slightly taller girl.

“Oh, really now?” Erina asked trying to see how mad she could make the poor girl.

Riho noticed the two were at Ayumi and Haruna’s classroom now. “Hey, we’re here now.” The shorter girl said thankful that she wouldn’t have to deal with Eripon’s questions for a while.

Eripon quickly dragged Riho with her to the open door of the classroom and waved at Ayumi and Iikubo. “Hey, are you two going to come join us for lunch today?” Eripon asked with a friendly smile on her face.

“Ah yes, we will be joining you but we have to stop by the first year’s classroom together the little ones.” Haruna said with sweet smile.

“That shouldn’t be a problem since we plan to eat outside today with a few other friends.” Erina responded understanding.

“Okay then. Are you ready, Darling~?” Haruna asked teasing her friend which left Erina and Riho confused.

“Yes Honey~” Ayumi said in a flirty tone in response to her friend before going over to Erina and Riho with Haruna.

Riho took a quick glance at Eripon to see what her reaction was to the exchange that just happened and what she saw made her smirk to no end.

Eripon was standing there with a glare on her face and her hand clenched but it was only for a split second and by the time the two girls were standing there with them her face was back to its pleasant self.

Feeling like she should say something Ayumi decided to say what first came to her head as the four girls started to walk down stairs to the first-year classrooms. “So… Ikuta-san and Sayashi-san, how did you two become friends?”

The two girls looked at each other not really sure what to say in response. “Well, it’s kind of a long story… Maybe another time Ayumi-chan.” Riho said in response kind of shyly as she looked away from Erina.

“Oh, okay then.” Ayumi said noticing how the two acted weirdly to her question and that Riho had called her Ayumi-chan.

The four girls walked in an awkward silence for a while before Haruna decided to say something. “Well I think we should all get to know each other a little more. So, what do you two like to do in your free time?”

“Well, I like golf actually and watching idols a lot. Also, I love gymnastics and dancing. Oh, and karaoke!” Eripon said with a bright smile that caused Ayumi to blush a little.

“Wow, golf and gymnastics? Those seem like a strange combo… Anyway, what about you Sayashi-chan?” Haruna said curious but deciding to continue with the conversation.

“Hmm… Well obviously, I like dancing but I also like calligraphy, listening to music and sleeping.” Riho said it with a smile.

“Wait… sleeping?” Ayumi asked confused.

“Yeah, Riho really loves to sleep! You would not believe how many times she has been late for something because she was sleeping in!” Ikuta said with a laugh at the thought of it all.

“Hey! You’ve been late to things before too!” Riho said in defense.

“Yeah but never like an hour and made my friends miss a whole movie because of it.” The girl with shorter hair said with a challenging look in her eyes.

“That was one time and I said I would make up for it!” The other girl arguing returned the look.

“Whatever you say, Riho. Anyway, what about you two?” Eripon said turning her attention back to the two girls who were with them and trying not to laugh.

Iikubo decided to answer Erina’s question while trying her best not to giggle but failing horribly. “I love anime and manga as well as fashion.”

“Huh… I would have never guessed you were an anime otaku but that’s really interesting. What about you, Ayumi-chan?” Eripon asked with a wink that made Ayumi blush and Riho roll her eyes.

“Well I love dancing too and do a little bit of acrobatics too. But I also love watching movies and playing Candy Crush.” Ayumi said smiling at her crush her cheeks still a little red.

“Oh, I didn’t know you did acrobatics too and we should go watch a movie sometime too.” Erina said nonchalantly hoping that the short girl would catch the hint but before Ayumi could say anything the group arrived at the first-year’s classroom where they heard a strange laugh come from.

“What was that?” Riho asked very confused and a little on edge.

“That would be Maa-chan. Probably just picking on Duu again like always. Hang on and I will get them.” Ayumi said with a sigh before going into the classroom and coming out with the two girls.

“So where are we going to eat?” Kudo asked the group.

“We’re going outside to the big tree. Everyone else should be there too.” Riho said as she motioned for everyone to follow her.

“So, like I said we should go see a movie sometime together.” Eripon said picking up where she left off before.

“Yes, that would be wonderful Ikuta-san.” Ayumi said with her cheeks red as could be.

“Like I said before you can be friendlier no need to go back now.” Erina said trying to seem cool on the outside but was screaming for joy on the inside.

“Sorry, Ikuta-chan. It’s just going to take me some time to get use to the change.” Ayumi said smiling sweetly.

“Hey! I want to go to the movies too! Duu can join us too and Harunan. Everyone should go together.” Masaki said listening in to the whole thing not wanting to feel left out.

“Maa-chan, it’s rude to invite yourself. You should ask first. Sorry, she can be a little impulsive.” The boyish girl apologized for her friend’s way of acting.

“No, it might be fun going to the movies with everyone. Is that alright with you, Ikuta-chan?” Ayumi asked the taller girl.

“It shouldn’t be a problem. You know what they say, the more the merrier.” Eripon said with a fake smile that made Maa-chan shrink away a little bit.

The girls continued to walk and talk until they got to the spot. When they got there, they saw Mizuki and Kanon with a few other girls.

“Hey, sorry it took so long.” Riho said before going over to where Zukki was and sitting next to her in the circle.

“It’s okay we were just worried you two had killed each other.” Fuku-chan said that made everyone laugh.

“Well come on have a seat with us. You can sit wherever you want.” Zukki said with her signature friendly smile.

Eripon sat next to Fuku-chan and motioned for Ayumi and her friends to sit next to her. On the other side of Mizuki was Take-chan and her friends followed by Zukki and then Riho.

Ayumi decided to take this chance to sit next to her crush Eripon and Haruka sat next to Ayumi with Maa-chan next to her and then Iikubo which made a full circle with Riho being next to Iikubo.

“Okay now that we’re all here, why don’t we all introduce ourselves?” Fuku-chan said with a sweet smile.

First Eripon and her friends introduced themselves and then Ayumi and her friends introduced themselves. After they were done it was Take-chan and her friends’ turn.

“My name’s Takeuchi Akari but everyone calls me Take-chan. I love sports and hate to lose to anything!” With that last part Take-chan looked over at Eripon seriously leaving the girl a little confused but making Zukki and Riho chuckle a little.

The girl next to Take-chan who looked relaxed and calm and had about shoulder-length hair decided to go next. “Hello, my name’s Katsuta Rina but my friend’s sometimes call me Rinapuu. I like shopping and fashion and according to my friends I conserve a lot of energy.” She said with a shrug of her shoulders.

After Rina was a kind of cutesy looking girl who had long hair and a sparkle in her eyes. “Hi, I’m Tamura Meimi but I also go by MeiMei. I love musicals and hope to become a musical actress one day.” The cheerful girl said with determination in her eyes.

The last one to introduce herself was the girl between Meimi and Zukki who had shoulder-length hair. “I’m Nakanishi Kana and my nickname is Kananan. I like science and gorillas. It’s a pleasure to meet you all.”

“Okay now that everyone knows each other, why don’t we eat?” Zukki said with her signature smile.

“Itadakimasu.” Everyone said and then started to talk amongst each other and open their bentos and started eating their food.

Erina looked at Ayumi’s lunch and noticed how well made all the food looked.

“Who makes your lunch, Ayumi-chan?” Eripon asked bluntly still staring at the food.

“Oh, I did. I made everything here. Would you like to try a bite?” The shorter girl asked with a sweet smile while holding a piece of meat with her chopsticks.

“Really? If you don’t mind I would love a bite.” Eripon said and without thinking just ate the food from Ayumi’s chopsticks.

Everyone saw what happened and stared at the two girls, one which was blushing madly while the other was just eating happily.

“Wow Ayumi-chan, you made this? You’ll make a wonderful wife one day!” Erina said still not noticing everyone looking.

“Th-thank you but it’s really not that good…” Ayumi said getting another piece but before she could take a bite Riho swooped in and stole the bite of food.

As the long-haired girl ate she looked at Ayumi who at that point looked like she was going to pass out from how red her face was and then looked at Erina with a smirk that seemed to challenge the other girl.

Eripon didn’t know why Riho had done that but she was not happy and everyone around noticed too.

“I actually have to agree with Eripon on this one your cooking is amazing. Definitely wife material there.” Riho nodded with the smirk still on her face.

“Oh well, if you both say so… Thank you!” Ayumi said as her face lit up at the compliments.

“You’re welcome, Ayumi-chan.” Both girls said at the same time. Erina glared and Riho who just smirked back.

Lunch continued until Iikubo decided it was a good time to bring up what her, Ayumi, Maa-chan and Duu were talking about earlier. The other three girls noticed the evil gleam that showed through her eyes and knew something was up.

“So, I was hoping everyone here would be willing to help settle a small argument from this morning.” Haruna said smirking at the group of girls. It was then that the three girls who were suspicious before figured out what was about to happen.

Before Ayumi and Duu could stop the long-haired girl from saying anything Haruna had already asked the question.

“Who do you think is prettier, cuter or more handsome? Ikuta-san or Kudo-chan?”


End file.
